


[ART] The Light In The Bones

by norsellie (flamewarrior)



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Dullahan Soldier, M/M, skeleton, skull
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:22:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27840688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flamewarrior/pseuds/norsellie
Summary: Art in oil pastels to go with Nospheratt's story,The Light In The Bones, written for the (Not Another) Stucky Big Bang 2020.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Comments: 3
Kudos: 10





	1. [ART] The lost bones

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Light In The Bones](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27883402) by [Nospheratt](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nospheratt/pseuds/Nospheratt). 



"The soul collector didn’t have a name. He was a pile of bones, summoned up from the Nothing to do the master’s bidding."

[The Light In The Bones](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27883402), chapter 1

[](https://imgbox.com/ZZDpMCq4)


	2. [ART] The bones are found

"The words echoed, exploded inside his skull."

[The Light In The Bones](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27883402), chapter 1

[](https://imgbox.com/yqpy3Fjj)


	3. [ART] The lost bones are found (animated GIF)




	4. [ART] Tendrils of darkness

"Steve [had] touched Bucky’s shoulder. That single whisper of contact had almost made his resolve falter, his determination to stay away, to protect Steve from himself and everything he was, the monster, the darkness. And then… Tendrils, viscous, putrefied, had touched Bucky’s mind."

[The Light In The Bones](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27883402), chapter 2

[](https://imgbox.com/XNEsqkiS)


	5. [ART] Safe haven

"Rustic wood, white, weathered windows, sloping roof. Dark, heavy oak for the door, and a wraparound porch from where you could probably see all the magnificence of the mountains..."

[The Light In The Bones](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27883402), chapter 9

[](https://imgbox.com/Gpft0H53)


End file.
